Long Distance
by omegafire17
Summary: Between the three friends, it looked like a standard long-distance relationship, with one just having to watch and do nothing. However, they know each other well, and things may yet surprise them. SoraXKairi, Rated M


**Disclaimer:** Don't own KH or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Just an idea of mine, and certainly an unusual one - still, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ahhh - somehow it never got old, floating like this.<p>

Being the friend of a rich guy like Riku had it's advantages, like having an indoor pool at his house - shame he or his family weren't here in the state anymore. Some sort of big thing for college, and he wasn't likely to come back because he was focusing on his studies. Only restriction on using his place was not to literally destroy it or anything like that; and despite being young adults, they weren't that type anyway, so they got all the benefits. Maybe if Kairi were here too, they could have a friendly race or something, or even just talk about that upcoming event.

Then again, if he suddenly got an erection for any reason in her presence, that was gonna be awkward to cover up...

_"And besides, she's still dating Riku, despite her being here and him there"_ he thought, lightly kicking his feet so he floated across the pool, hands behind his head in the water. _"It's not my place to ask how it's going or anything like that, even though I love her."_

So he continued to kick back...

Then he heard the door slide open.

Surprised, he slowly flipped himself from laying flat on the water to floating up, seeing Kairi walk in and close the door behind her... however, just as he wondered if he should say something, she turned and walked past him without seeing him, cellphone against her ear.

Likely Riku, and if he said something now, he'd only distract her - still, he floated back, pressing his back against the pool deck. And he tried his best not to stare, but a few moments happened anyway.

Kairi talked in a low voice that didn't carry, so he couldn't make out anything she said, but he could take hints. Her manner was slow and generally tired, and her expression was seriously focused at times. Not that this made her any less pretty to him, including her clothes, but it definitely worried him. As she talked, she made little motions that said she was talking about something serious, even heavy. However, that was just about all he could tell, because soon after that she ended the call.

And let out a great sigh as she put it away with her stuff.

Okay, now he was really worried.

However, he didn't get a chance to act on it as she headed straight toward the pool, eyes closed, hands going to the bottom of her shirt-

"Gah!" he breathed instinctively, embarrassed, even though he thought she'd be wearing her swimsuit underneath.

His 'Gah!' was louder than he'd planned on, and Kairi jolted as it echoed, staring at him... "Sora?"

He slowly and weakly waved, sheepishly grinning, but knowing inside that he might as well be dead. "Heeeey" he breathed.

She continued looking at him for a few moments, then she slowly seemed to lose all shock, and something else replaced it; general weariness. "You mind?" she said faintly, not like herself. "Today's been a long day and I just need to relax a little."

He noted that, surprised, but his mouth was ahead of him: "Ah, no, that's cool" he said quickly, relieved.

As soon as she said it, she continued removing her shirt, throwing it off and away with all speed. But he didn't see that later part, because he'd pretty much gone into shock-

Instead of her usual bikini, her bare breasts bounced several times after her shirt had given way.

This sent a warm rush though his system despite the water, and instinctively he placed a hand over his swim trunks, plus over his nose (just in case). He didn't even try to avert his gaze, knowing he'd be glued no matter what he did.

Kairi barely noticed his reaction, or even thought about it apparently, because next she'd dug her hands into her skirt and pulled it down... along with everything else.

Something warm and red trickled slightly onto his fingers.

After that though, Kairi just jumped in like a rock, creating a great splash that partly spilled over him, making him sputter. Thanks to that, the paralyzing shock wore off, but he was still convinced this was a dream or something! There was no way he was actually seeing Kairi naked like that! But anyway, Kairi came back up easily, brushing her now-darker red hair out of her eyes. Her long little sigh was enough of an indicator that the stress was leaving her body, or starting to at least - that helped to further push the shock away.

_"What has her so riled up?"_ he slowly thought, despite the rush. _"Well, maybe 'riled' isn't the right expression, but why is she so troubled?"_

Reluctantly, he had little clue, other than a sudden fight with Riku... but even that shouldn't cause this level of trouble. And even if it did, she'd either be angry (a terrible sight to behold), or breaking down crying (equally terrible). Then he just sighed to himself; he was going in circles with this thinking. He simply didn't know, and wouldn't get anywhere until he did... but now clearly wasn't the time. Then he started to realize his nose was dripping a little, and worked to get rid of that... when he became aware of Kairi again, he saw that she was resting her head against the deck, just floating with her eyes closed.

He slowly opened his mouth... then closed it. Let her have her rest, if she needed it that badly.

Fifteen whole minutes went by like this, but at no point did he see that she'd fallen asleep.

"Ahhhh, isn't this great?"

Startled by the sudden lack of silence, he stammered a bit, looking at Kairi (who was looking more/sounding like her usual self, but still clearly thinking about something). He tried hard not to glance down at her body, because even though the water heavily blurred details, the color got through and was highly distracting. "Yeah" he breathed faintly, "-sure it is. But, Kairi... are you okay?

"Not fully" she admitted. "Riku being away has been difficult for me."

"I kinda got that, but, you always seemed so strong and okay with things... until right now."

For that, she had no answer, other than just glancing at the water around her - he wasn't sure what to say next himself, until she surprised him with a little giggle.

"You know" she breathed, lightly toying with her hair, seemingly for no reason. "It's funny; all I can think about right now is that day two years ago, where you told me you loved me-"

_"What?"_ he thought, surprised.

She smiled a bit, glancing at him. "And then directly after that, said it was just to get it off your chest" she said mildly. "You said that we both knew that I was dating Riku, but we were to remain friends, all three of us. And surprisingly, that Riku knew that you were gonna say all this, and that he was cool with it."

He sheepishly rubbed his head, grinning a bit. "Kinda went a lot better than anyone imagined, didn't it" he breathed, chuckling. "There was so much potential for misunderstandings..."

She giggled again, nodding, her eyes beginning to regain their natural sparkle (well, maybe he was biased in what he saw, but still). "I still found it pretty sweet, that we knew each other that well" she said softly. "Even in a three-way situation like this, there were no hard feelings, no jealousy, awkwardness or anything like that... it was like a dream or something."

"Maybe it still is" he agreed, finding himself surprisingly at ease despite the situation, but that might be because his attention was elsewhere.

She slowly nodded. "Maybe" she breathed, slowly putting her arms up on the deck behind her, resting against it - he couldn't help but note how the wet skin gleamed. Then he forced himself not to get distracted; he was doing well this far, better not to ruin it. "But it's also a reality that Riku is away now, studying for college."

He couldn't say no to that, but he still smiled. "But, hey, you'll-" he said, pausing before: "You'll make it work, Kairi."

"I don't think so, Sora. It's over."

The soft certainty and ease of which she said that didn't register right away. "Uh..." he breathed, blinking. "Run that by me again?"

"It's been about two weeks, and Riku has settled in at college" she said softly, but not particularly aimed at him. "However, we both knew that long-distance relationships are difficult to maintain, and it is hard to deal with any 'urges' that we couldn't satisfy. So we talked about it, seriously, and without offense, for quite awhile."

When she paused, he slowly blinked again. "And...?" he breathed.

"And eventually, we talked how you loved me" she said softly, but with no embarrassment. "Riku's at college, away from me, and you're here."

Twenty full seconds must have passed.

"Woah, WHAT!?"

His yell echoed throughout the house, even surprised Kairi a bit, but otherwise he hadn't moved.

"Sora?" she breathed.

"Let me get this straight!" he said, pointing a shaking finger, but purely for the effect it was helping on his shock. "Riku and you talked how you can't please each other because you're so far apart physically, know that I love you, and so now that the situation is like that... I'm supposed to just become your boyfriend like that!? And you're both okay with that!? What is going on here!?"

By the end of it, he was breathing heavily from letting out his shock, but Kairi was patient.

"Kairi" he eventually said. "How am I supposed to believe that you and Riku have stopped loving each other that easily!?"

"I never said we stopped, Sora" she said gently. "Riku's my best friend, even when we were more, and that hasn't changed. He feels much the same, but he also knows how you feel about me, as do I - while he's off in college, and where he decides to go after that, we'll be apart. We'll keep in touch, but that'll be all."

"But still!" he breathed intently, hands out in front of him. "You're saying I'm just expected to take his place!?"

"You're not expected to do anything, Sora" she said, to his surprise, especially when she started swimming again (in some sort of circling pattern; luckily the rippling water obscured his view of her body more). "Except be here for me."

It was as if a weight lifted off his shoulders, letting himself sink as he breathed out - in fact, he overdid it, and had to spit out some water. "Oh thank god!" he breathed.

Kairi paused on her latest lap, which was near him. "What's wrong, Sora?" she asked, but without worry. "You still love me right? (he slowly nodded, in shock more than anything) I thought you might be thrilled at the opportunity."

"And I can't lie; it excites me more than you can know" he said weakly. "But, I'm more shocked at the fact that you're _willing_ in all of this, Kairi..."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, I love you-"

"But you think I don't love you back, Sora?"

To say he was stunned was an understatement. _"What!?"_ he breathed, unable to process this.

"Come on, you and Riku are like squabbling brothers, and I've enjoyed that" she said gently. "I love you as friends that I hung out with. But it's also deeper than that - it surprised me too, but I found myself loving both of you."

The stun factor only got worse, to the point that he suddenly found himself with a headache, near-literally. "Oh man this can't be happening" he rasped, thinking back to that dream comment. "This is just too... blatant."

About a minute passed, then a hand gently took his wrist, slowly drawing his attention.

Kairi floated a respectable distance from him, the water obscuring effect minimal at this distance - slowly, she held his hand between both of hers now, looking at him. "If you need time, I can wait" she said gently, entirely soft. "There's no rush."

He slowly breathed out, glancing up before back at her. "...I'm not sure _what_ I need" he admitted weakly. "Maybe I need to be alone, or maybe I just need a little talk like this one - I-I don't know."

Then she slowly glanced down at herself, hands rubbing against his wrist. "Me being naked probably isn't helping anything either" she noted, making a sound. "I'm so sorry about that; I don't think I was in my right mind earlier. I mean, it was still sad when me and Riku broke up; of course it hurt, even though we agreed on it. It's been a hard day overall for me, because of that."

He slowly put his other hand with theirs, drawing her gaze back. "If I'd have known, maybe I could have helped" he said faintly.

She slowly smiled, squeezing his wrist. "And then freaked out on me sooner?" she teased.

He slowly chuckled, knowing she had him there; he didn't think he could have reacted differently. "But... still... what's next?" he asked faintly. "Or i-is that my decision?"

She caught where he'd glanced, below the waterline, and she smiled gently. "It's our decision, so long as we agree together" she corrected, then moved her hands a bit. "But, if you want to start looking down there, you gotta start here, Sora."

Who knew even holding hands could make your heart pound? Though she _was_ naked below the waterline...

"Uhhhh..." he breathed, trying his damnest not to look down anywhere, but Kairi was patient (and still shockingly immodest). "I feel... e-excited as I said earlier, and I'm i-interested, but... I'm still in shock here, so I can't really do much of anything."

"Hmm" she, well, hummed. "So you wouldn't be able to start anything" she noted, before smiling. "And do you know how far or fast you'd like anything to go?"

"Well, I _think_ I'd like it to go normally enough" he said faintly, glancing down (and away). "But, that's my mind's opinion... if you were to suddenly kiss me right now, and o-offer for me to take you, I'm not sure how I'd react."

A few seconds of silence, then a gentle touch at his cheek, drawing his attention back.

She was really close to him-

"I think you'd be all for it, sooner or later" she breathed softly, even invitingly. "Wouldn't you say so?"

Because of the sudden rush, he couldn't respond at all, so his answer was to just babble - she merely giggled.

"If you still want to stop though, say the word."

Then she gently kissed him.

It was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, more than he'd imagined! Even in his shock he was half-responding, kissing her back and (weakly) trying to move his hands over her shoulders - still, he was just glad she wasn't pressed against him, or he'd have been paralyzed again. After a few moments though, Kairi gently pulled away an inch... so he slowly just looked at her, breathing.

Her cheeks were a little red, but she was smiling, looking at him fairly seriously. "So, do you feel alright?" she breathed.

He slowly blinked. "Uh... not right now" he admitted faintly. "But... nothing bad is overwhelming me, so uh... I guess that's good."

Kairi got a little closer, her breath hot against his mouth. "And this?"

Something about her tone made his spine shiver slightly, and it hadn't been the cool water... if he cut loose now, he wouldn't be able to stop; he knew that much. But was anything really wrong here? In fact, he was the only one resisting here, and for what? Shock value?

He slowly made a sound.

Kairi's fingers paused on his shoulder, having previously been about to trace a few of his arm muscles... he heard nothing from her, but he did see her search his face for awhile. "Sora?" she breathed, a little confused.

...

He slowly leaned in, giving her the slightest kiss - she breathed out at this, and he saw her red deepen slightly.

"Tell me I'm not insane" he whispered.

A moment, then she smiled, her fingers going around his neck now. "You never were" she breathed, giggling before she kissed him again. "It's okay."

Their next kiss was a simple one as well, but it soon led to a lot of smaller ones, and things just naturally went from there.

He held her close, her hands running over his cheeks, but he noticed she was slightly resisting - even though he held them close, she was purposefully keeping her chest out of contact with his. He felt that was sweet, but she couldn't do that forever, whether he was insane or not... eh. Giving into what came over him, he pulled her legs against him, making it even harder for her not to press her chest against him (resulting in a small groan). Still, he kissed her neck repeatedly, and she groaned again as she kept him there. "Sora..."

"Where do I go?"

Huh... even in this state, that sounded completely random.

She breathed out, looking back at him. "Wha-?"

"Your spots..." he struggled, panting. "I want... to be good as..."

After a few seconds, Kairi just giggled, a sweet sound right in his ear. "Oh, those" she breathed gently, with love. "Don't worry, you'll get them - but only some for now."

"Heh..." he breathed, slowly kissing her neck again.

So, not having a clue what was going on in his own head, he simply went with his instincts - always trying to kiss Kairi in some way, be it lips or cheek or neck. But that wasn't all of course; she gently guided his mouth to behind her right ear, which made her shiver in his arms (left did little). Also, pressing a point on her spine just below the neck was like hitting a pleasure button, of the very simple kind. And she also liked it when he licked her face, strangely, though only in a certain way... heh, didn't know she was a wild one like that. He learned quickly enough, going over her spots and making things good, before he instinctively pressed himself against her.

They both groaned a little at the hot touch, despite the cool water all over them both, him in particular. Oooh _yes_!

"Ahh ahh - Sora?"

"Hmm?" he breathed, busy on her lips again a split-sec after she said that.

After he finally let go: "Out of th- the water" she panted, holding onto him like her life depended on it. "It's- easier that way."

His actions slowed, instincts telling him to not care and just take her right now, among other things... but somewhere, he knew the truth of her words. Trying to take her in the water would be nothing like fiction made it out to be. So, sluggishly, still holding her close (and she not minding one bit), he mindlessly drifted them toward the underwater steps... and it seemed like minutes later when they finally arrived. Still, the moment the hard surface bumped them, they wearily moved up instinctively until they were sitting on the deck, after a few shaky starts. Wow, didn't know being on pure want could make you so woozy like that.

Still, for a moment, he got to see Kairi sitting naked in front of him without the shock value. Wet and gloriously naked.

Then the moment ended, and like nothing happened, they were pressed against each other again. Somewhere during this, she dug her fingers into his swim trunks, tugging-

Kairi gasped when his hands finally went somewhere 'interesting', and she continued to breathe as his hands explored. "Oh yes" she whispered, holding him close and liking it; he was only happy to oblige, squeezing her breasts in his hands. And of course he was quick to lick them, throwing her head back a little, repeatedly as he pinched them as well. Oh yeah, he was really getting a kick out of this. Still, something seemed off...

"Mmh..."

Seconds later (actually minutes), he slowly got something; though she was liking what he was doing, there was no real 'want' in her reactions for more.

Kairi slowly drew her hands over his cheeks, her own a little red, her breath hot. "Sora" she breathed, soft, but also a little insistent.

"Wha-?"

"I like this, I do" she whispered, kissing him deeply once, then several times quickly (all of which he returned). "But as I figured out some time ago, nothing about there is a hot spot."

He needed a sec for that to sink in. "But-" he breathed with a slight struggle, blinking. "How-?"

"I don't know" she continued, sucking on his lip for a little (oh _yes_). "Believe me, Riku had trouble with that as well - but I still liked it. And I liked it when you just did so; you can keep going, if you want."

Oh he _will_...

"Still" he breathed, still kissing and groping, Kairi holding him close the entire time. "I want to please you, for real, so maybe I can just..."

Kairi shivered in surprise when he pressed his hardened groin against her inner thighs, dangerously close to her core. "Oh Sora, you're so bold" she teased, pulling him in again, pressing her chest against him (he groaned). Still, he kept up the kiss, shoving his tongue inside, something she really took a liking to... and at the same time, he rubbed his thing against her inner skin, but juust shy of her core. Even so, from the little sounds she was making, he might as well have been stroking her there with his fingers.

In fact...

She jerked with pleasure when he did just that.

"Oh!" she breathed, panting even heavier. "Ah! Yes!"

"Where-?"

"Left" she breathed, hitching repeatedly as he dug. "L-Little more, up, now- ah, yes there!"

Heh, one spot down, many to go.

* * *

><p>Having gone swimming, the water made getting her wet much easier - but still so far to go inside.<p>

"Yes" she breathed, whimpering in pleasure as he continued to dug for more of her spots. "Up- left, a little more... then you just- Ah!" she whimpered, before she gasped; yes! At the same time, Sora still instinctively groped her chest, sending little ripples of warmth throughout her body - maybe they weren't a hot spot, but she didn't hate it either.

She whimpered, even as drops began to run down her legs, a combination of water and other stuff. But she _needed_ to feel more, especially for what she had in mind.

"So-mmph! Sora" she breathed, panting. "That's good, now- n-now use your tongue."

He just paused to stare at her like she'd gone crazy - good reaction for shock.

"W-What?"

"It was always a bigger like for me" she said quickly, panting. "Riku could never get to it fast enough for my tastes!"

For a moment, the shock remained, along with sections of the love/lust haze... then for a moment, they both cleared a bit.

"Okay then" he breathed, somewhere between amused and delighted, or maybe something else maybe. Either way, he did what she asked, and-

She threw her head back, a tingle going through her legs! Oh yes! Yes!

Gripping his hair, she pulled him even closer to her core, doing what she could to wrap her legs around his head - that way he'd have even more access! Ah, yes, just like that! "Move up a little" she breathed to him, whimpering again as he did so. "Yes, a little more- to the right, then just- AH!"

Yes! God yes! He'd found her clit, and the tingle ran through her spine repeatedly!

Because of this, she began to flit in and out of awareness, and at times all she'd be able to feel was the pleasure. The only important thing happened when Sora, who's mouth was thoroughly drenched in her juices, pulled away to breathe heavily. She gasped at the loss of his tongue, scrambling to lift her head/body, but needing several seconds. "Sora!" she rasped, wanting.

"Just - ah - need a minute."

During that minute, she pulled his hands onto her breasts, to make sure she kept up the feeling (he didn't really mind). But also, she dipped her hands in the water around them, and used it to wipe his lips... that surprised him.

"Sorry" she breathed softly, though raspy. "I never liked the taste of myself" she explained, making sure to wipe his lips with clean water a second time.

He didn't answer, but there was a slow vague acceptance.

She just kissed him, slow and soft, testing for her juices... she could taste none; good. In the meantime, the kiss seemed to jolt Sora back to his muted senses, as he kissed her back gently. Also good, and after the kiss ended, she just pulled him close against her - warm and loving, in all senses of the words. "Two months" she breathed to him.

"...what?"

"Two months, Sora, since Riku left" she continued in his ear. "A girl has urges too, you know."

His breathing was the only reaction.

Not willing to wait for him to do it himself, she reached down, caressing the length of him several times (he jolted slightly, but no more). Letting out a little sound, she kissed him again, pressing herself against him hard in an attempt to stoke his lust. Still, even as she was doing that, she was turning herself around a little, her back now facing him... and positioning her core as she got on her knees. Seconds after she did so, Sora began to come around, his motions muted but getting there - she pulled his hands onto her breasts, knowing he liked the sensation.

Now in position, she looked back at themselves. Yeah, everything looked right, even if Sora was still adjusting; just needing to push herself on him.

So she did.

Sora breathed out, stronger as his dick was clenched by her core, she gasping as her body reacted - hot, wet, and _oh_ so pleasant. Despite having done this a lot, it felt fresh and invigorating, because her body was processing what she already knew; this was not Riku, not what she'd expected, but something (someone) completely different.

"Hah... you're... really into this..."

His words still sounded far away, and she worried that his brain was the same... but after a moment, his fingertips slowly touched her hips.

_"Oh, thank god"_ she breathed mentally; she didn't think she could stand another moment being still!

He started thrusting-

She groaned a little; yes, that's the stuff! But she needed him to go faster!

Even as he started to get into it, she was faster still, pushing herself against him repeatedly-Ah! Meanwhile, that touch at her hips slowly became a grip, which in turn left him more effort for his thrusts (which she had no complaints about). More than once, she threw one hand backward, trying to get a grip on him; it was harder than she'd expected. Still, she gasped hard, enjoying how much this was sating her thirst!

And the more this went on, the more her body bounced as a result, including her breasts - something which had bothered her the first few times she'd had sex. Instead however, she'd grown to like it; it was such a turn-on, ironically enough for someone who didn't get much sensation there.

She just groaned, arcing her back slightly; there's the spot.

Through the haze, and the pleasure, she counted it somewhere around a minute-and-a-half for this position. Hearing Sora's panting just behind her, she quickly leaned back as far as she could, still sitting on his dick. To his surprise, her hands tried lifting him up at the waist, in addition to her legs being a stand-up position (without getting off him). It took him a few seconds, but eventually he got it, and she kissed him the entire time as they stood up. She had to bend herself a little forward to give him leverage, but she was still gonna enjoy this thoroughly.

/

It was as if the next part had gone by in a heartbeat. She knew that both positions had taken about a minute or so, but as far as her want level judged, being fucked standing up and standing-up-with-a-leg-in-the-air had just blurred together! That happened sometimes, but she always wanted to feel every single moment with perfect clarity!

But still they were not done; she would not allow it.

She kissed Sora hungrily, who managed to respond even as he tried to deal with her full weight on his chest - quite literally, she had wrapped her entire body around his chest, with only her legs and both their arms holding her up. And the entire time, his dick remained inside her core, she grinding herself to send shivers through both of them.

"Ah, Sora- Ah!"

Yes, that was what she was talking about!

It was such a stimulating position, completely off the ground and only able to hold onto him - luckily she knew he could support her weight; those sparrings with Riku had really paid off. And like this, she was becoming even more aroused, which meant his thrusting was hitting very good spots, which she _badly_ wanted to continue. And they did this for awhile, where she fiercely kissed him, entwining her tongue with Sora's and pulling at his hair. He groaned at that, almost trying to squeeze the life out of her, and she loved it. Plus she certainly like that better than his brain-dead moments earlier, not that she had blamed him for that.

She threw her head back as her body jolted, pressing herself against him again, even as his arms dipped her a little lower for an instant during his thrusting.

She knew that sign; his arms were starting to weaken. Sparring or not, this wasn't something he could do forever.

Kissing him hard, she got closer to his ear after that. "On your knees" she breathed quickly, gasping as his thrusting hit another hot spot.

He just gasped, both from the pleasure and his confusion.

"I'm getting heavier, so get down, slowly" she told him quickly, stuttering in places. "I'll take care of the rest."

It took him roughly ten seconds, but he did - she breathed out from the sudden stop of his thrusts before that, but knew it had to be down. Slowly, carefully, he got down on his knees were her still in him... she shivered when her butt touched the cold, wet floor.

The moment he was truly down, she carefully leaned back, using her arms to keep herself balanced. Soon she was laying on the pool floor, still inside Sora, legs still wide open.

"Go on" she breathed, wanting. "Finish it. It's safe."

In the space it took for him to register this, she had enough time to put her arms around his neck, but no longer. He started thrusting again, and- oh yes! She was more aroused than she thought, and so he kept hitting the bigger spot as a result, without doing anything special! Still, she was going crazy as a result, and she only made it better with her own fingers!

By now, she knew exactly where to apply pressure, and because of this, there were moments where she briefly lost track of how long this went on - really hot moments at that. Still, by pure experience, she felt it go by in marks, loving every second of it!

Another (hot) moment where she briefly lost track of time, then she felt him beginning to tighten inside her.

Good news for her; she got a kick out of the hectic-ending fast pace as a result.

"Gahaha!" she cried out, throwing her head back, bouncing hard. "That's it! Keep going-Ah!"

Though she tried, she couldn't say more after that; he only got faster and faster, tightening until-

A mix of his groan and her blissful sigh.

Resting her head, she panted a little, just enjoying the warmth this gave her - even without an orgasm, it was quite something. She must have lain there for a whole minute before she slowly stirred, but Sora made it difficult (as he didn't seem to want/be able to move). Pushing firmly after a moment, she got him onto her side, where his expression was trying to decide what to feel.

"Sora?"

"...I'm gonna freak in the morning."

She slowly giggled a little. "Good or bad?" she teased him slightly.

"Both" he breathed, just blinking. "And I'm gonna have so many words in the process."

"I wouldn't blame you" she admitted. "Even if you wanted to underneath, it was all so sudden, and my doing - you struggled throughout, I could tell. You're lucky you handled it as well as you did."

"Maybe... ohhhh, god, I'm insane."

She slowly kissed his forehead, smiling. "Maybe we all are" she said gently. "You for accepting, me for proposing this, and Riku for suggesting it."

He slowly blinked again, as if the thought had just (re)occurred to him, and he glanced at her. "About that-" he started slowly, before she put her finger on his lips.

"Shh, shh" she breathed. "Enjoy now, words later."

A moment, then: "Okay" he slowly whispered, but soft. "But you're in for an earful no matter what, you know that, right, Kairi?

She kissed him. "I know" she whispered back, before continuing the kiss, which he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, she certainly will get one, hehe - not really in this fanfic, but it's something to imagine<strong>


End file.
